Little Terrors!
by Cara221x
Summary: Pai decides to test a new formula on three of the mew mews which turns them in to little children, It turns out that they are a lot worser when they are children. Uh oh K/I P/L T/P
1. chapter 1

**Hey this is a Kishu/Ichigo story,** **Destined has been put on haitus as I am having writers block with it.**

 **Anyways here another fiction, I will be making another fanfic maybe something to do with transformers or something.**

 **Pai: why do I find that this is gonna be the worst time of my life?**

 **Me: Pai it will be worser if you start complaining, like maybe we could turn you into a fish and then we hang you upside down, dangling from a rope over a shark tank.**

 **Pai: -runs off screaming-**

 **Me: what a wuss**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or any off the characters, if I did the show would go a whole lot differently.**

Pai PoV

"So what you working on Pai?" Kishu said hovering over my shoulder, annoying me. "I'm working on a little experiment, this syrum should turn those pesky mews into little children, so if you don't wanna be turned into a child as a test subject then I suggest stop annoying me" I said sternly " But what the fun in that? And besides would you really use it on Mew Lettuce? Me and Toruto know that you love her!" Kishu said snickering "I do not love a pesky Mew Mew!" I shout at him angrily.

"Well the syrum done, let go catch a few Mew Mews" I say standing up and ready to put the plan into motion.

 ** _A hour later..._**

"Well that was suprisingly easy, Mew Ichigo, Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce are here shame we couldn't get all of them." I say looking at all three girls who are currently unconscious. I spill a the syrum into each of the girls mouth and then put the rest on the table safely.

They start to shrink and look like little toddlers. _Well at least they where sleeping_ I thought glad that the syrum actually worked.

Ichigo PoV

yawns* I open my eyes to find that I'm in some sort of metallic room. "Hmm" I look around to see two other kids with me but they still sleeping. I get and start walking on my short legs to find something to play with. " oh what this?" I look at the green liquid on the edge of the table next to a cup, I reach up but I can't reach it until i see a chair and start to climb up on it, then I reach for the green liquid but accidently tip it into the cup "oopsy Daisy" I say getting back down from the table.

"*yawns* where am I? Where mummy?" One of children say looking around the room rubbing her eyes. "Ello I'm Ichigo, who are you?" I say being polite, my mummy always told be nice to others but my daddy told me if anyone was to be mean to me, I should be strong and stick up to myself, but I like to be a little monster that what mummy tells me hehe.

"L..lettuce, my name lettuce" the green haired girl who was called lettuce said shyly "well it nice to meet you lettuce, wanna play with me after the yellow girl wakes up" I say excitedly looking around at all the weird stuff I never seen before 'I wonder what that is? Oh I know maybe it one of those unicorn making machine BETTER YET MAYBE IT ALIEN EQUIPMENT!' I thought bouncing up and down excitedly.

 **Muahahahahha cliff hanger**

 **Kisshu: PLEASE TELL ME AND KONEKO GET TOGETHER!**

 **Me: now Kisshu you will have to wait don't wanna spoil it do we or for the readers.**

 **Ichigo: I will never be yours Kisshu.**

 **Me: Ichigo you need to stop obsessing over whathisname? Let now call him toadface.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys hear is chapter 2 of Little Terrors!**

 **Pai: Great...**

 **Me: oh be happy Pai it not like your gonna get killed or anything.**

 **Pai: That what I'm afraid of, this is you I never know with you, you are to unpredictable!!**

 **Me: Then all the more reason for you to stay on my good side then innit.**

 **Pai: ...**

 **Disclaimer I do not own TMM but sure wish a I do.**

 _Kisshu PoV_

'Why did Pai have to turn Koneko into a child, sure we need to defeat the mews but I love her, even though she doesn't seem to get that' I thought sadly looking at the void of our dimension where we stay here temporarily.

sigh* 'well no use sitting here all...' *crash* 'WHAT WAS THAT?' I got up heading towards the noise it originated from.

As I got to Pai lab what I saw horrified me. Right there was a small yellow child swinging on the ceiling from the Metal poles presuming that mew pudding, another one this one wearing green seems to be mixing chemicals together which caused a small explosion but she seemed to be fine and presuming she mew lettuce but I was more horrified to find mew Ichigo zooming about breaking very important equipment. "ALL OF YOU STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING BEFORE YOU ALL GET HURT!" I shouted getting their attention. "Oh my goodness and elf, THEY DO EXIST!" The three mew children said at the same time.

'What is an elf' I thought in confusion staring at the three who are now currently trying to touch my ears. After a while they seem to get bored and before I could stop them they ran out of the lab. 'Crap' I thought accidently putting my hand on the counter, which had broken glass on with a green liquid on it " OUCH THAT HURT" pulling my hand away from the counter to look at my hand. After a few seconds I felt really dizzy and before I knew it I collapsed.

 _Toruto PoV_

'Bored...' I thought looking around for something to do, that when I heard giggling coming from behind me "look it another elf but a smaller one" I heard someone say behind me. Turing around I saw three children, I knew who these children where but the look on their faces made me gulp 'I have a very bad feeling about this' mew pudding stepped forward and pounced onto me making me fall backwards " Hi I'm pudding, do you want to play with us? Ellie?" Mew pudding said 'elfie who she calling elfie?' Didn't take me long to realise she called me elfie " MY NAME IS NOT ELFIE IT TORUTO!" I yelled at her shoving her off me. " hey that not very nice, shame on you elfie" I hear one of the others say, which got me even more mad.

 _Few minutes later..._

'I'm gonna kill Pai for ever coming up with this idea' I thought gloomily, I looked down at myself the three thought it be a good idea to give me a make over, to my utter horror I looked like what the humans call a clown...

But I was glad when they went off somewhere else to find something else to do leaving me alone to my thoughts and utter shame.

 **Cliff hanger Muahahahahha**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMM Only that I wish I did, cause it would of gone a whole lot better. Sorry I/A shippers.**

 _Pudding PoV_

Me and my new friends Ichigo and Lettuce came upon two elves, Elves really do exist that means fairies do to.

"I know what we can do know, let go find some fairies" I explain bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh my goodness, you are so right!" Ichigo said darting around and that when we came upon a bedroom. It was so... Plain nothing exciting here whatsoever.

"New plan let make this bedroom into a rainbow galore!" I said confidently. Good job I had these pens and pencil with me, shame we don't have any paint.

 _A few mins later..._

"I'm so tired, let go nap somewhere cause that bed is uncomfortable" Lettuce said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah *yawns*" Ichigo and I said falling asleep on the floor.

 _Pai PoV_

I went back to the lab to check on the mews recently turned children 'this is gonna be easy finishing them off' I thought.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LAB!!" I yelled so loud that Kishu woke up but that not all that I noticed, Kishu was now a child. "*yawn* where mummy?" Kishu said tiredly looking around. "Your Mum gone" I said blankly staring at the Kishu.

"M-Mummy gone" Kishu said getting tears eyed, who know has started crying. Crap...

Then the most horrific thing came into lab "What happened to you?" I asked looking at Toruto who is looking like a... I don't have the word to describe it. "Well the mews happened to me and why is Kishu a child is crying?" Toruto said annoyed "mummy gone!!" Kishu wept as tears fell down his face.

"What is the matter with you?" He said at me annoyed as he went over to calm Kishu down.

I went off looking for those pesky mews until I reached my bedroom. I walked in to find my whole bedroom covered in different colours and pictures of things on my wall! This caused certain events to happen, firstly I yelled like mad waking three mews on the floor, then I was jumped on by all three of them pulling my ears and then they decided to cry as they wanted to go to their mums and that where it happened I collapsed.

 **Well I know it short but please keep in mind I am doing a story called Tranformers: star-crossed but I will finish this one most DEFINATLY.**


End file.
